


Sisters by Blood

by RightToFlight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe does not approve, Crack, Humor, List of Rules, Maze just wants a sibling who won't kill her, Solution: Mix blood, The Legions of Terror, Trixie wants a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightToFlight/pseuds/RightToFlight
Summary: Trixie wants Maze to be her sister. Maze tries to teach her how.Written as a gift to Aeshna_cyaneaInspired by her 'Legions of Terror' series!Inspired by Rule #153 (Not allowed to make a blood-oath with the spawn so that we can be blood-sisters) and Rule #154 (Not allowed to call Chloe mommy)- This chapter does contain blood. No harm comes to Trixie, though. I'm not a monster. -





	Sisters by Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Maze Is No Longer Allowed To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906161) by [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea). 

"Right, so," Maze entered Trixie's room and sat beside the child on the bed, "I'm not allowed to adopt you."

"But I'm not allowed to adopt _you_, so..." Trixie sighed, her hands clenching the blanket. "So we can't do anything. That's not _fair!__"_

Maze paused and regarded the small human for a moment. Her hair braided on either side of her head, her shirt adorned with a picture of a cat in bright, sparkling colors, and, most upsetting to Maze, eyes that were wide and watery.

"Well," she said quickly, so as to cheer Trixie up. "There is another thought I had."

"Yeah?" Trixie looked up at Maze, who was overwhelmed at that moment at how much trust the girl had in her. She truly believed that Maze could solve any problem, could overcome any obstacle.

_And I can_, Maze told herself. Nothing had yet proven her otherwise. Except for Lucifer and the Detective's list of rules, but she was always finding loopholes around that anyway.

"They only said that we can't _adopt_ each other," she said, stressing the world. "Not that we can't become siblings in other ways."

Trixie blinked the forming tears from her eyes, sitting up straighter in interest. "Okay. How?"

Maze let slip a small smile that Trixie copied, the shared look quickly becoming more conspiratory than reassuring. "I know of a way we can merge our blood and become blood-sisters," she proclaimed in a whisper.

With barely-contained glee, Trixie whispered back loudly. "That sounds _awesome__!_ How do we do that?"

Maze slipped her knife easily into her palm. She held it out for Trixie to see. "We cut our palms and press them together, and then we both swear to be sisters forever." There was a more serious ritual that Maze knew of, of course, but she needed something that a kid could follow along with.

"Forever?" Trixie's mouth gaped open as she stared at Maze. "Even after I die?"

"Well, yeah," Maze shrugged.

"Okay." Trixie's face settled into a determined resolve. "Um... Can you go first?"

Maze nodded. She took her knife and held it to her hand. "You can close your eyes if you have to," she told Trixie. The kid squeezed her eyes closed immediately. Maze pressed the tip of the knife to her palm.

"Maze? Trixie?"

At the sound of Chloe's voice, Maze startled, the blade slicing down. She glared at it, having only a moment to curse herself internally for the slip, and then quickly looked up at the door. Chloe was staring at the two of them in confusion. 

"What are you doing?"

Trixie, who had since opened her eyes and was looking guiltier by the minute- Maze resolved to teach her a better poker-face as soon as possible- helpfully supplied her mother with an explanation.

"Maze was going to become my sister!"

Chloe entered the room. "I thought we had this conversation already!"

Maze didn't bother saying anything. She knew that Chloe was aware of her tendency to seek loopholes. She had been in trouble with the woman before, this wasn't the worst she had ever done. Chloe would over-react (just a little), Lucifer would be upset with her, and another rule would be added to the list that Maze was starting to resent with a passion.

Chloe noticed her hand. "Maze, you're bleeding!"

"Well, yes, that's why I used my knife." Maze put said knife back where it belonged at her side and brought her hand to her mouth, licking away the blood that swelled from the wound. Chloe averted her eyes and turned away, grabbing Trixie's hand and turning it over, checking to make sure it was unharmed. Satisfied briefly, she looked back to Maze.

"Maze, can we talk in the living room, maybe?"

Maze stood from the bed, as did Trixie.

"No, monkey, you stay here, alright?"

"But I want to be with Maze!"

Chloe looked between the two of them and sighed. "Fine, we'll talk together."

They gathered in the living room. Maze wanted to lay on the couch, to give the illusion that she was more relaxed than she was (because you never let your opponent know how you're really feeling), but she didn't want to appear to be ignoring what Chloe said. She stood beside the table, her arms crossed in front of her, as Chloe took a seat. Trixie stood to the side, between the two of them, unwilling to sit next to Chloe and leave Maze alone.

"You were going to cut your hand- and _Trixie's_ hand- to mix blood?" 

"Yes. To become sisters in blood."

"Maze, blood carries diseases. Not only would this have hurt Trixie, and left a scar, but she could get sick!"

"I don't have any diseases." _I'm a demon, Decker, no matter what you tell yourself._

"Maybe not, but I won't risk it. Are you alright, by the way?"

Maze looked at her palm. It would scar, as she had been using her own blades, but it would barely be seen. "I'm fine," she answered.

"Mommy," Trixie said, "I'm sorry. I just really want Maze to be my sister!"

"And who am I to refuse her?" Maze quickly came to her own defense.

Chloe gave her a look that was once more often given to Trixie and now was frequently directed toward them both. "A responsible adult, I would hope. I suppose I should lower my expectations. I know you know better, Maze."

"Who said this was my idea?"

"I think that part was obvious," Trixie told her.

Chloe got a pen off her desk and the papers that hung from the door. "Not allowed to become sisters by blood," she dictated to Maze. Maze wrote the new rule down, although perhaps not in those words exactly.

"Why are you so set on this, anyway?" Chloe questioned, giving the paper a cursory glance to make sure that the rule was worded properly. As properly as Maze would write it, anyways.

_She won't believe that you're a demon._

_She doesn't have to. Not to understand this. _

"I had quite a few siblings," Maze said slowly, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she picked over each word carefully. "And we never..." She bit back the words, rephrasing the information and changing her words as she spoke. "Where I was raised, we- My mom never-" Her fingernails tapped at the table next to her. "We didn't get along, to put it lightly."

Understanding came to Chloe's face like a veil peeled away. And a look something else. Of pity. And beyond that, a flicker of rage. Righteous rage, that Maze recognized with ease, having seen it on the face of the devil for millennia. But all that slipped away a moment later as Chloe refocused on the conversation.

"And you want a sibling relationship with Trixie, despite being a grown woman."

"Yes." Chloe didn't need to know more than that, really. She could barely understand this as it was, Maze figured, only within the context of a human woman with a hard upbringing.

"Well..." Chloe sighed. "I suppose I can't stop you from just calling yourselves sisters. But no adoption, or _blood-mixing_ or whatever."

"Yay!" Trixie wrapped her arms around Maze's legs with glee so enthusiastic that Maze nearly swayed to the side. Nearly.

"Does this mean you're my mommy now?" She grinned wickedly at Chloe, whose face took on a shock-stricken expression that Maze hadn't seen in a while. She couldn't help but laugh as Chloe grabbed the list and shoved it back into her hands.

"New rule. Don't call me that!" She buried her head in her hands. Maze knew that Chloe would never be the mother she never had. She didn't think she could see Chloe anywhere in that role, truth be told, despite being the mother to Trixie. But making her friend react like that? Maybe she didn't need to bother making a blood-oath with the spawn. She'd have to get creative now, of course, with the new rule she wrote as her mind churned wildly. But a smile was still on her face, and Maze found that she didn't quite care.

**Author's Note:**

> What do I feel like writing but don't know what to write? I write things based on other people's writing! Aeshna_cyanea is, as always, a great source of inspiration and with a giant list of things Maze shouldn't do... I have to write about how she tried to do them, of course!  
I'm still not the best at capturing the personalities of the characters in my writing, but I try to! I'll only get better with practice, after all.  
I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
